


Seduction Methods

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Teasing, “Hand” Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Jack’s got a wealth of ways to please and tease Gabriel in his arsenal but he still can never resist the simple ways the man charms him in return.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Seduction Methods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triruntu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triruntu/gifts).



> Commission for @triruntu who is so wonderful and patient. 🥺❤️

Gabriel was still awake when Jack entered his bedroom that evening. The demon couldn’t help but break into a smile when he saw him, sitting up in bed with a book in his hands. Gabriel marked the page he was on and set the book aside, holding his arms out to beckon Jack closer.

“You’re up late, angel,” Jack purred, crawling into his embrace readily.

Gabriel laughed and pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead, just between the bases of his horns. “You’re late,” he countered.

Jack gave a long sigh and dropped his weight onto him, pressing Gabriel into his pillows. “You were waiting for me?” he asked. Gabriel snorted and nodded. “How sweet,” the demon purred, burying his face against Gabriel’s chest.

It was strange, feeling the comfort he did with showing Gabriel affection. Usually, it was an almost taboo topic for his kind. But it came so easily. Gabriel was so warm and accepting, soft and willing under his touch. And more than a little attention seeking, especially evident as he nudged the top of Jack’s head to make him look up only to duck in for a kiss.

When they parted, Jack gave a happy little sigh. “I can’t believe you actually figured out how to seduce a demon,” he teased.

Gabriel wrinkled his nose at him. “Yeah, but it's with pancakes and not cuddles.”

“I do like pancakes…” Jack relented, humming in contentment as he tucked his face against Gabriel’s nightshirt again.

“I can take a hint,” Gabriel chuckled, rubbing at Jack’s hair. “I’m guessing you’re going to at least stay for breakfast.”

Jack nodded, rumbling happily in the back of his throat. He nuzzled closer, already comfortable enough to drift off in Gabriel’s embrace. “Breakfast sounds good,” he purred. The demon shifted to press a kiss to Gabriel’s jawline. “You spoil me.”

Gabriel snorted, muffling a yawn. “I know,” he replied, settling back into his pillows. “Get some sleep, you brat.”

And eventually, Jack would. By the time morning came around Gabriel was barely able to wiggle out of bed without waking him and left him while he went to make flapjacks.

By the time he’d started to wrap up the process Jack had crawled out of bed and arrived, yawning and stretching the pops from his joints while he ambled into the kitchen. The demon slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist.

“Good morning,” he purred, kissing Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel laughed, leaning back to press a brief peck to Jack’s cheek. “Hey, just in time.”

He turned in Jack’s arms and handed him a plate, which the demon gratefully took. He plopped himself at the table and immediately dug in while Gabriel cleaned up and brought his own plate over to eat.

“These are so good,” the demon groaned, pleased. He scrunched his face happily as he took another bite and Gabriel smiled at him.

“You’re so easy to please.”

“Only by you, angel!”

They ate breakfast and talked about plans for the day after. With Jack able to stay for the day, Gabriel had a rather full schedule for ‘cuddle time’ and the demon hardly could have a complaint if he tried. Especially not after such a good meal.

First, however, the man would head to shower the sleep off while Jack cleaned up their plates. (He was a demon, not a monster; he could do a little housework as thanks for his beloved making him food.)

Jack listened until the water cut off before wandering into Gabriel’s room. He came in in time to spot Gabriel bent over, digging in a laundry basket for a shirt. The curve of his ass in the tight joggers he’d put on set off something absolutely feral in his brain. Jack watched, mouth dry, while Gabriel stood back up and pulled a shirt on before he turned and noticed him.

“Hey,” he chuckled, wandering over to the demon with his arms out. Jack embraced him easily, reeling him in closer. “I smell good now,” Gabriel offered, chuckling as Jack buried his face against the side of his neck.

“You always smell good,” Jack rumbled.

He shifted, pressing his lips along the taut muscle of Gabriel’s neck. As he went, he slowly eased his knee forward until he’d pushed it between Gabriel’s knees. Shifting his weight, he managed to grind his thigh up against Gabriel’s crotch.

“Hhh—“ Gabriel gasped, squirming as Jack pressed even closer and slid his thighs further apart. “Jack…”

“You’re always so warm and soft after a shower,” Jack purred in his ear, “I just can’t resist you.”

Gabriel swallowed hard, hips shifting and grinding him on Jack’s thigh. He didn’t seem to know what he wanted to do with this, rocking briefly on his toes into the friction before shuddering to a stop and squeezing his arms around Jack’s torso, burying his face against his shoulder.

“You want me to make you feel good?” Jack asked, mindful of the hesitation.

Gabriel seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. He kept himself squeezed close to the demon, nose pressed into his skin.

After a moment of consideration at the consent, Jack pulled his knee back. Confused, Gabriel grunted and canted his hips after him. Instead, Jack put one hand on his hip to still him and slowly eased his tail down the front of his sweats.

The twisting, strong appendage was something Jack often made use of. But he had yet to use it, precisely, for pleasing Gabriel. He hadn’t even fully considered it with how much he enjoyed putting his hands and mouth all over the man. But for some reason the idea nagged in such a way he simply couldn’t resist the temptation.

He rubbed the tip near the base of Gabriel’s cock, earning a sensitive shiver, and grinned. He returned his attention to kissing and nipping up Gabriel’s neck while he slid more of his tail into the man’s pants.

“Jack…” Gabriel sounded breathless and overwhelmed, already so lost. Jack could feel the firm hardness of his cock pressing against his hip.

The demon hummed his response, mouthing at Gabriel’s jawline. He slipped his tail further into Gabriel’s sweatpants, pointed tip teasing lightly at the head of Gabriel’s dick. The man hissed, desperate, and clutched at his back.

“Easy,” the demon cooed, even as he wrapped his tail around Gabriel’s cock and gave an experimental little tug. Gabriel’s fingers dug into his arms and he did it again.

“Shit—!” Gabriel twisted in his hold. “Jack, don’t tease!”

Chuckling, Jack slid his hands down the back of Gabriel’s sweats to cup his ass. “You’re the tease,” he murmured. “Walking around in nothing but these thin sweatpants and expecting me not to get a sudden case of dry mouth. He squeezed his tail tighter around Gabriel’s dick and he whined. “You know what you do to me…”

Gabriel whimpered and butted his head against Jack’s shoulder. “I thought you liked them,” he said.

Jack laughed. “I do,” he hummed. “But I also like teasing you like this.” To punctuate, he pressed the tip of his tail into the slit of Gabriel’s cock and the man yelped, hips jerking.

“Fuck me,” Gabriel breathed, panting softly as he tried to compose himself.

Jack, however, just seemed to find the outburst entertaining. “If you want me to, angel…”

Gabriel twisted in his hold, back arching and hips bumping against his thigh. He was hard, straining in his pants, and he grabbed Jack’s arms in a tight hold. “Don’t stop,” he whined. “Please.”

Smiling, Jack turned him in his arms so he could spoon himself against his back. Peeking over his shoulder, he eased Gabriel’s pants down to free his cock. Tail twined around it, he teased the tip and foreskin with the spade tip of his tail and Gabriel groaned, arching his spine again.

Jack kissed his shoulder. Rocking in place a little, he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and drug his shirt up. Rubbing slowly his fingers through his happy trail, humming softly as he kept teasing him.

Precum beaded on the head and Jack swiped his tail through it, pushing hard against the slit to try and gather more. Gabriel’s hips jerked and he all but squeaked. Cheeks red, he turned his head to nuzzle against Jack’s cheek. The demon leaned into him, bleeding affection. He slid his hands further up Gabriel’s torso to cup his pecs and squeezed lightly.

The little shared sway, coiled around each other, felt almost like a dance. The nice, soft intimacy of it contrasted with the absolutely lewd things Jack was doing to Gabriel and the desperate little noises he was pulling from him. It only felt natural for them.

“Think this is cheating if I claim I made you come hands free?” Jack asked, chuckling deeply.

Gabriel let out a breathy laugh too. Jack slid his tail lower and looped part of it around Gabriel’s balls, squeezing lightly. He pressed his tail tip flat across his taint and Gabriel shivered, spreading his stance as best he could. His sweatpants sagged lower, tucked under his ass, and Jack happily pressed his crotch against his plush cheeks.

“Ah—I’m-mmm,” Gabriel panted, breath hot against Jack’s cheek and throat where his face was tucked.

“Come for me,” Jack rumbled.

Between the heated whisper in his ear and the incessant squeeze and tease motion of Jack’s tail Gabriel seemed right on the cusp. Some slow, firm rubbing at his taint seemed to finally be enough and he came with a soft cry, arching as his balls clenched in Jack’s hold and cum dripped down his cock.

Jack watched, whispering praises and kissing at his neck and shoulder the whole way. He kneaded at his pecs and kept his tail wrapped around Gabriel’s cock, though he ceased movement for the time to avoid pushing him to a point of painful overstimulation. He was, after all, nothing if not a caring lover. He had been since they’d first come together, whether or not he was also a massive tease.

Gabriel shifted, throwing his arms back to knot his fingers in Jack’s hair and hold him close. Breathing a sigh, almost like days of stress had melted away, he craned his neck to give Jack more space to lay kisses on his skin.

“Feel better?” Jack asked.

Gabriel nodded. “Love it when you get like this,” he rumbled.

The demon laughed. “Like what?”

“Hungry,” Gabriel said, pushing back against Jack’s crotch. He was hard, cock begging for freedom, and the demon hissed at the feeling. “Wanna go to the bed for round two?”

All but overjoyed, Jack scooped him up bridal style suddenly and headed for the bed across the room. Laughing, Gabriel just threw his arms around his neck and let himself be swept away.

When they got there Jack immediately got Gabriel pinned under his body and set to work stripping him the rest of the way. He yanked Gabriel’s pants off and tossed them over his shoulder, then helped him sit up so he could pull his shirt over his head.

Directly after, he grabbed Gabriel’s wrists and pinned them to the bedspread. Even though he wasn’t nearly ready to go again the demon watched in excitement as Gabriel’s cock twitched in interest. He simply sat back on his haunches to take in the sight of Gabriel—submissive and willing and absolutely at his mercy—before leaning down and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

He licked his way between Gabriel’s lips, stealing his soft moaning breaths as they kissed. Pulling away he immediately dove in to kiss and bite at his chest and Gabriel gave a breathless laugh. Jack let go of his wrists and instead grabbed his pecs with both hands, squeezing and kneading as he mouthed at his chest. The attention, while still a little overwhelming, was something Gabriel seemed to encourage and relish in as he used the new freedom of his arms to tangle his hands in Jack’s hair and keep him where he was, face buried in his chest.

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” Gabriel rumbled.

Jack laughed, teeth dug into the tender flesh around one nipple. He pressed his tongue to the nub, pleased at the feeling of it dragging over flesh and the metal of Gabriel’s piercing. Finally having his fill briefly, he pulled back to look at Gabriel with a coy grin.

“You want me to get naked too?” he asked. Gabriel nodded. “Feeling self conscious by yourself, all exposed?”

Gabriel shrugged at that. “Want some skin on skin,” he murmured, cheeks slightly red all the same. He shifted his hips, trying to push his crotch up toward Jack’s. “Almost ready for round two.”

Intrigued, Jack glances down at his cock before smirking and moving to yank his shirt over his head. That off, Gabriel grabbed his chest, massaging his fingers into the muscle. Jack let him enjoy himself for a moment, moaning when Gabriel pinched one of his nipples before pulling back a little—only long enough to strip off his boxers before crawling back on top of him.

He settled himself on Gabriel’s lap, crotch flush against Gabriel’s, and thrusted his hard cock against Gabriel’s. The man groaned, squirming at the unexpected stimulation, and tugged at Jack’s hair. Jack repeated the motion and Gabriel shivered, rocking up against him.

“Ready to go yet?” Jack asked. He rubbed his fingers up and down Gabriel’s sides, making him shiver again. “Want me to fuck you?”

Gabriel nodded. The motion was so abrupt Jack was almost worried he’d give himself whiplash.

Chuckling, the demon leaned over to get a few pumps of lube from the bottle on the nightstand before coating his fingers. Shifting so one of Gabriel’s legs was over his shoulder, the demon rubbed his fingers over his hole before pushing one inside.

Gabriel moaned openly, throwing his head back into the pillows, and Jack grinned to himself. As he pressed a second finger inside he watched Gabriel’s cock twitch again and crooked the digits to pull another, louder moan from him. The utter power he felt from being able to so easily please the man was just… intoxicating.

“That’s my good boy,” Jack purred, scissoring his fingers to spread Gabriel open better. “Opening up so easy for me. I’ll fuck you real good and hard, make you come so hard you see stars.”

Gabriel gasped out a soft “Please,” and tried to leverage on his leg still on the mattress to fuck himself on Jack’s fingers. The demon grinned to himself and pulled his fingers free, earning a frustrated whine.

“Ass up,” he prompted, grabbing a pillow next to Gabriel and sliding it under his lower back when the man complied. He lowered Gabriel’s leg off his shoulder and instead nudged his knees lightly, prompting Gabriel to rest his legs on either side of his hips. “Good boy,” he purred. Gabriel’s face flushed with color and he smiled, leaning down to kiss at his throat.

He kept kissing Gabriel’s neck, murmuring praises as he took hold of his cock with his lube slick hand and slid inside. Gabriel moaned, legs spreading wider for Jack as he pushed in deeper.

“So good for me,” Jack groaned, reduced to babbling praises while he pushed his way inside. “You feel so good, so tight, fuck, that’s my good boy…” He leaned back a little, watching as his dick eased further and further inside Gabriel with such little resistance, despite how tight he felt around the demon’s cock. “That’s it, taking all of me. You’re so beautiful like this.”

Gabriel whined and threw an arm over his face. Cheeks bright red, the mindless praise seemed to be getting to him. But the response seemed to only encourage Jack.

“Let me make you come again,” Jack purred, leaning down to bite at his throat again. “Please. Please, I just want to hear you moan.”

Face still hidden, Gabriel nodded. “Jack,” he rasped out, other hand grasping at the demon’s back. “Fuck me…”

“Is that a request this time?” Jack asked, grinning.

Gabriel shot him a sulky look under the crook of his arm. Jack just chuckled and leaned to kiss his chin.

“A demand?”

Gabriel nodded and Jack sat up some, moving the man’s arm and cupping his face between his hands. He watched him pant a moment, desperate and flushed, before he started to move his hips. He set a pace nearly unbearable and watched with glee as Gabriel went from panting to sobbing out moans of pleasure, cock bouncing on his stomach while Jack fucked him. He was hard in no time, precum drooling onto his abs as Jack thrusted even harder, and the demon curled his tail around to tangle it around the length and Gabriel’s balls again.

The second time Gabriel came it was sudden—not the usually telegraphed sequence Jack could predict so well. One moment Jack was fucking him, bent over with his forehead pressed to Gabriel’s as he lovingly watched Gabriel’s eyes roll back in pleasure, and the next he’d spilled all over his stomach and Jack’s insistent tail with a choked gasp. Stunned, Jack kept thrusting into him at the same punishing pace until it pulled a pained whimper from him and shook the demon back to reality.

Pulling out with a slick noise, Jack instead fucked between Gabriel’s asscheeks and the pillow under him. Groaning, he pressed his face against Gabriel’s throat and jerked his hips faster as Gabriel reached up and started to lazily squeeze at his pecs. A few good, final jerks of his hips and the demon finally came between his cheeks. Pulling in a shuddering breath he sank down to collapse against Gabriel’s sweaty chest.

Finally able to catch his breath, he shifted until he could curl himself tightly around Gabriel and rumbled contently. The man chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

“I have to shower all over again,” he mumbled.

“Can I tempt you to take a bath with me?” Jack asked quietly. He tilted his head to look up at him, blue eyes pleading. (Not as if he really needed to beg but it was the thought…) “Please?”

Gabriel just smiled and leaned to kiss his forehead. “Sounds good,” he said, “like I can resist your temptations.”

Jack shrugged. “You might be able to. You were powerful enough to seduce a demon, after all.”

Laughing, Gabriel tapped a finger to his nose. “Like you’re hard, Mr Sweatpants Kink.”

“Not like that,” Jack huffed. “You emotionally seduced me.”

“All I had to do was love you,” Gabriel replied, smile going soft.

Jack looked up at him, absolutely lovestruck. “There you go again,” he whispered, “wrapping me around your finger like that.”

Gabriel just laughed and drug him up into a kiss. “And I’ll keep doing it,” he rasped, voice muffled against Jack’s lips. “It’s a joy to have you.”


End file.
